Suki Misora: The Sun in the Darkness
by EllaJokea
Summary: What happens when a secret Pureblood appears? And how should Kaname respond to her? Suki is the last of her family and she only trusts one person, Kaname Kuran. However with him in love with Yuki Cross, she knows he will never return her feelings. But perhaps there is hope at this school of Kaname's for her?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time…

There was a little girl…

She had long dark, black hair…

She was an odd little girl…

Every night she would go out…

And every night she would come back with a streak…

Of blood on her face…

She was a fledgling Pureblood vampire…

Her parents were dead…

And she was alone…

Her name was Suki Misora…

Suki Misora lived in an underground house. Part of her house was above ground. She

stayed underground so that certain people wouldn't find her. She was afraid of the Vampire

Hunter Society, the other purebloods and the Senate.

From family friends, she had learned about an academy called Cross Academy. She had

never attended a school and liked the idea of this school. She was one of the last remaining

purebloods. There are about 7 or 8 families left. These families included:

Hanadagi

Toma

Shoto

Hio

Shirabuki

Ouri

Misora and

Kuran

The parents of Kaname Kuran are dead, but he remains well. He is the head of the Night

Class, which is full of vampires. He keeps a close eye on a girl who is human named, Yuki.

What she means to him has nothing to do with me, but I still wonder…

 ***This was more of an introduction to the rest of what I've written for this story…so just wait for the next chapters to come~***


	2. Chapter 2

I was able to gain admittance to Cross Academy, I submitted my forms and had an

interview with Kaname. At first when I showed up, he wasn't surprised to see me and he wasn't

too happy to see me, either. As I entered his room, I could feel his aura of negative energy. I

walked over to the chair that was available for me. He was standing near the window looking

out. He had a face that showed no certain emotion. I sat down, in my short, light blue flowery

dress and that's when our conversation started:

"Suki, why are you here?"

"To attend school. Why else?"

"Are you trying to cause trouble for me?"

"I'm telling the truth. Plus I've been in hiding for some time, I almost never leave except to

feed."

"I know. It took me forever to find your hiding place."

"You went hunting for me?"

"Don't call it hunting… call it searching for a lost friend."

"When was I ever lost… oh never mind. So tell me about this girl, Yuki is it?"

"Yuki? You have needn't worry about her. Nor should you speak of her again, for now."

That's when he turned toward me ever so slowly. His eyes had turned that blood-lusting

red, when he wants me to understand something. When he wants me to understand that I have a

future role to play in his "game". When I saw his eyes, I wasn't scared, but I knew then that what

I had said had meant something to him. So, I continued.

"Kaname, I know she has nothing to do with me, but why in the world, do you show your blood

lusting eyes, turn them back to normal, please."

"I know you know who Yuki really is. Correct?"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. Yuki is a sensitive subject I see. Let's just

finish the interview."

"Fine."

"Okay, now that, that's over. What else do you need to know about me?"

"I know everything about you… but the other students don't know you."

"So?"

"I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to help you settle in to the dorm."

"In other words?"

"I'm letting you stay… be grateful."

"Trust me! I am! Thank you, Kaname!"

"Just go, Suki."

"Well, aren't you Mr. Moody!"

"I've got a problem with a certain piece."

I looked at Kaname and calmed down. I knew what he was talking about. His life was

like a chess game. He was the king and everyone else was a piece in the game. I'm pretty sure I

was a new piece in his game whether I wanted to be or not. He went on.

"His name is Zero."

"Is he a vampire?"

"Yes. Lady Hio turned him into a vampire. You do remember her right?"

How could I forget? I considered her a witch. Which I'm pretty sure Kaname knew I did.

"Yes. So, what about him?"

"He is a piece that protects Yuki and he is also part of the Vampire Hunter Society."

I froze in my step. I've been afraid of them since I was little. I did not like where this was

going.

"Kaname I don't know what you're thinking, but I hope you know that I am not going to go near

him."

"Oh, but you are."

"NO! You know I hate them!"

After I said this, Kaname calmly left his window and walked over to me. He's a little bit

taller than I am, so he placed his left hand on my cheek. I could feel the warmth of his body just

from his hand. The fire that burns inside him. He only does this romantic thing when he is trying

to convince to take part in a plan. No wonder I fell for him.

"I know, but that's just a fear. If you could just steer Zero's feelings away from Yuki, I might be

willing to give you something in return."

"Like what?"

"How about the Crest of Laydon and Lily Misora?"


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped. The crest of my parents? That's been lost for years. Even I had no idea where

they hid it before they died. I just stared at Kaname. I tried to show no sign that I was going

to agree, but I couldn't. He had me. I had caught his bait. When I looked up, he was smiling ever

so slightly, in that way he always did when he was getting what he wanted. I hated giving him

what he wanted, and now there was no getting out of this.

"I know you want to know where it's hidden. Correct?"

"Yes. Why do you trick me into helping you?"

"You make it almost too easy."

"You are going to pay me back for whatever crazy thing you are planning, you know?"

"Perhaps."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

"For now you are going to study and stay with Takuma, I and the Night Class. Meaning you will

go to classes, come back to the dorm and speak with me. You are not to interact with Zero and

Yuki. If they speak to you, do not reply. I will be watching you. When the time comes, I will

give a signal or tell you."

"I understand. Basically stay quiet."

"Yes."

When he had finished, a male vampire walked in. He was tall and blonde. He was

wearing the Night Class uniform. Kaname looked over at him and said:

"Takuma, this is Suki. She is the new pureblood who is joining the Night Class. Make her feel

welcome and please introduce her to the rest of the Night Class students and help her settle in."

"Of course Lord Kaname. Lady Suki, please follow me."

I followed Takuma out of Kaname's room and to my car. He and my driver made sure to

gather all my luggage and carry it to my single room. The room wasn't far from Kaname's and it

was a little bit like it, too. After they placed all my items down. Takuma offered to help me

unpack and I allowed him to. I was able to find my uniform and I went into my bedroom and got

dressed into it. When I came out in the uniform, I had Takuma place a few items in my bedroom.

I told him I would unpack what was in there.

He went on to tell me about the Night Class and Cross Academy. There was about an

hour before Twilight, when we would walk from the dorm to the academic building, so he

showed me around the dorm. As time went by, we realized it was almost time to leave so

Takuma walked me down the steps part way and asked for everyone's attention.

When he did I realized, some of the vampires could tell who I was. They started bowing

at the sight of me, but Takuma went on to introduce who I was. He started by saying:

"Everyone. Today Lord Kaname has allowed a new Pureblood into the Night Class. This is Lady

Suki Misora. As many of you know, she is the last of the Misora family. We are to treat her as

we treat Lord Kaname, understood?"

"Yes, welcome Lady Suki."

"Thank you and hello."

Takuma led me down the stairs and when we got to the bottom, that's when Kaname

appeared at the top of the stairs. Everyone but I bowed at his presence. He walked down the

stairs and put out his hand to me, as if asking me to dance with him, I placed mine in his. He led

me to the door and we walked out together. This was his way of showing me how to act. I was to

act as the quiet, but sometimes mean pureblood. I was also not to talk to anyone outside of the

Night Class unless Kaname told me I could. I was basically acting as his sister. I'm know he

does have a sister, and I don't have a brother, so in a way it worked well, for now.

We walked out the door and walked to the large gates. I could hear screaming girls on the

other side. There was also a girl screaming and I think a boy, too, but I wasn't sure. The large

gate doors opened and there in front of us were like 50 screaming girls, I tensed and froze up.

Kaname slowly shifted, and stepped behind me. He placed his left hand on my left shoulder and

his right hand on my right shoulder. He bent down to whisper in my right ear. He said:

"You're fine. After a while you'll get used to it. This happens every morning. Just untense and

smile a sweet smile to them or just smile and keep walking with me."

"Okay."

He then shifted again so that he was on my right side and held my right hand again.

Everyone was already walking toward the classrooms by the time he was next to me. We

causally walked toward the building, but before we got halfway there, a girl who looked like she

was holding off the girls fell quickly against me and I lost my balance. I fell hard onto the

ground. I tried to pick myself up, at least onto my hands and knees. When I got there, a hand was

reached out to me. I looked up to see a boy with grey hair. He had a mark on his neck. I knew the

mark too well. It was the mark of a tamed vampire, the mark only comes from the Vampire

Hunter Society. I was hesitant to take his hand, because I knew that this boy was Zero, Zero

Kiryu, the boy who was turned into a vampire by Lady Hio.

After a minute or two, he finally said:

"Are you going to let me help you up or are you just going to sit there, Vampire?"

I decided to take his hand. He helped me up and when I was up, I was able to see that

Kaname was talking to the girl who had fallen on me, I believe her name would be Yuki, if this

was Zero.

After seeing Kaname with the girl, I felt a sense of jealously. I knew that I shouldn't of

because he would never be mine. But for some reason, I just did. Before I could think of

anything else about Kaname and Yuki, Zero tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and he

said:

"Vampire, you're new right? What's your name?"

"My name is Suki Misora."

"Wait, you're the new pureblood aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And you must be Zero Kiryu."

"Yeah. I'm only being nice to you, because I noticed that you're like me."

"How?"

By this point, we were standing next to each other. We were hidden in the shadows,

against the trees. I knew we had to be hidden, so Kaname wouldn't know that I had been talking

to him. He continued:

"You don't have parents right? And you love someone who loves someone else?"

"Yes, I don't have parents they were murdered by the senate. And I don't consider myself to love

him. Perhaps "like" is a better word. I don't have any siblings, so in a way I'm jealous of her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know? About Yuki and Kaname?"

"No. What do you know about them?"

"I know about their real relationship and I know about who she really is. Basically I lied to

Kaname about her today. I don't know if he noticed I was or if he really didn't care."

I looked over at Zero. He was just staring at Yuki and Kaname. I knew what he was

feeling. He was feeling the pain of losing someone. He was afraid that one day he would lose her

to Kaname or to someone else. I couldn't help, but watch the two of them. It got me thinking:

What is it like to care for someone who you truly love? I've never had the pleasure of falling in

love or having a lover. Instead I've had the tragic pleasure of experiencing death and hatred. I've

been a spy, too. Now I just get to be a student.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I realized it was Kaname. I turned around and

Kaname just gazed into my eyes. Then he walked in front of me and held out his hand like he

did, before we left. I found myself taking his hand and walking with him to the school building.

We had classes and then headed back to the dorm. As we got closer to the dorm, I stopped.

Kaname looked back at me and then turned and motioned everyone but Ichijo to go ahead.

Kaname and Ichijo stayed behind near me. I was staring at the ground, I realized then that I

wasn't acting like the real me…I needed to feed and that was why. I looked back up and said to

Kaname:

"You two go back to the dorm. I'm just going to take a walk and then I'll come back."

"Suki, are you sure you don't want Ichijo to go with you?"

"I'm sure. I'd rather be alone."

"Fine. But be sure to not be too long or cause much trouble."

"Kaname, when have I ever caused a bunch of trouble?"

That was when they both left me and I went on my merry way. I made my way to the

fence. I just placed my hands on the fence and felt the coolness of the metal. I then jumped over

the fence and took a running start, and stopped not far from the fence. I stopped behind a tree and

waited. A servant from my estate appeared before me in less than ten minutes. I had basically

called for him when I was jumping and running. He is the one who I would sometimes feed on.

He knelt down beside me and all he said was:

"Drink, My Lady."

And I fed. I needed to feed and this was the only way to. When I was done, he got up and

I gave him a bag full of sweets and veggies and fruit to help him feel better than I said goodbye

and I left. He made his way back to the mansion. I decided to walk back to the dorm, but as I was

walking I felt a strange presence. As I got closer to the fence so did the aura. I decided to look

around me and when I did, I saw nothing. Then out of nowhere a ball of flame appeared and

burned my arm. It was an aristocrat's fire. I could tell, but the odd thing was that it actually

burned me and so much so that I couldn't help but scream:

"OUCH!"

Then a sound came from behind a tree. It was a voice and one I knew. So I said:

"Kain! Come out!"

And there came Kain "Wild". He stood and then just as he saw me, he started to turn

around. I was able to stop him with my mind and when I did, Aido came out from behind the tree

as well, and did the same thing Kain started to do, so I finally said, after I caught them:

"What do you two think you're doing?"

"Um…-"

"Aido. Stop, you'll only make it worse."

"Kain. I'll make this easy for you. Just tell me why you are out here and then why you used your

fire without first seeing who it was?"

"We're out here because I sensed something odd and then I brought Aido with me to check it

out. I used my fire because I thought you were something else."

"You thought I was a level E?"

"Maybe?"

"…Kain…when we get back to the dorm, you realize Kaname is going to ask questions,

considering I have a fairly large burn on my arm."

When I looked down the burn was still there, I was not healing like I should be, then

again I've never healed like I should. I placed my attention back on Kain and Aido with our

problem.

"Why aren't you healing as quickly as we do?"

"I've never healed right. I'm different in that way being a pureblood."

"Okay, so how long could it take for you to heal?"

"Depends. This might take days or a week."

"So we can't hide it from Lord Kaname?"

"No. He might already know that I'm hurt."

"So what do we do?"

"We might as well go back. When we get back, I'll try to explain this to Kaname. In hopes he

won't punish you two, too badly."

"Don't worry about us."

So that's what we did. We headed back to the dorm and just as I thought. As soon as we

walked in there was Kaname standing at the top of the staircase with Ichijo at his right side and

Seiren at his left. Then Rima, Senri, and Ruka were on the couches in front of us. Kaname

looked straight at Aido and Kain. He then whispered something to Ichijo, who then walked down

the stairs and appeared at my side. He took my right hand and had me walk up the stairs with

him. All the way to Kaname's side.

He leaned down and gently grabbed my left arm, as if I was a small child who had just

fallen. He studied my arm and then said:

"Ichijo, take Suki to her room. I'll talk to her later."

"But, Kaname-"

"Suki, I know that you want me to go easy on me, but Kain did burn you, and you know as well

as I do, that you don't heal like a vampire should."

I knew it and I knew that he did, too. He was right. I wasn't like a regular pureblood. I

was different in certain ways. In this case, I wasn't able to argue back. I let Ichijo walk me back

to my room. When I got there, Ichijo said:

"Under Kaname's command I'm supposed to 'guard' your room. He thinks you'll try to escape,

for some reason."

"That's fine. I won't run away."

"Are you okay? You sound kind of sad or disappointed."

"It's just… I hate it when Kaname is right about my health."

"I'm sure he just wants you to be or feel safe, but can you tell me about your health?"

"I was born differently. I wasn't allowed to leave the house because of my health. I may act

strong, but if a regular or aristocrat vampire brings harm to me, I don't heal fast. It can take up to

a month for me to heal. The least amount of time is a week. This burn might be gone in a week

or two. It doesn't hurt, but it's noticeable."

"So you don't know why you don't heal like a vampire?"

"In short, no."

"Interesting. Well, I'll take my leave now and leave you to do whatever you need to do."

Then he was gone. I walked into my bedroom and started to unpack. My room is much

like Kaname's room. It's the same size and basically the same layout. Except I use the two

unused spaces Kaname doesn't use in his room. In my room, (when Kaname has just one sofa) I

have two sofas in the front area. The first unused space is used for my own personal library. The

second unused space is behind my closet so I use it as a secret hideaway. It has twin bed, a book

case, a food storage area, a lamp and a soft sofa in it. It's the place I go, to relax. So after I was

done unpacking everything, and Kaname had yet to come find me, I realized I was tired, so I

went into my secret room and decided to take a quick nap.

That nap turned into me sleeping for a little bit longer than I wanted to. When I woke up,

the lamp was on and Kaname was sitting on the sofa across from me. I sat up slowly, because I

realized I was a little weak. When I looked toward him, he just gave me a Kaname smile or grin.

He got up and walked over to sit next to me. He looked me straight in the eyes and said:

"You will heal quicker if you drink my blood."

"Kaname-"

"No, buts. You need strength and I'm giving you some of my blood."

"Kaname. I don't want your blood. I've already fed."

"You fed on a servant from your house, but that blood has almost run out. What you need is to

feed on pureblood blood."

"I don't know."

"I won't ask for anything in return."

"Because I'm already doing you a big favor?"

"Think of this as part of your payment."

"…Fine…"

So Kaname leaned down and I pierced his skin with my fangs. As I fed, Kaname said:

"Believe me, this won't be the first time, I'll have you drink from me. You are too fragile to go

without pureblood blood."

Right then, I realized that Kaname sees me a helpless child. He thinks he has to take care

of me, and honestly I'm fine with it. If I run out of energy because I haven't had blood then he

brings it upon himself to give me his blood, because I don't have anyone to turn to for the blood

that runs through my body. Since my family is dead. When I was done, I slowly sat back away

from him. I watched at the area I just pierced was healing very quickly. I could feel tears coming

out. I took my right hand and placed it on his neck. I didn't feel the puncture wounds. I took a

hard blow, that I truly was different.

Even if I had known it all my life, he was right. I was weaker and I couldn't do certain

things because of this. When I would feed, I always had to have some kind of guard near me, so

that I wouldn't get hurt. I truly am a fragile child. That's when I released my fangs and wiped my

mouth and said:

"Kaname, am I truly so fragile that you need to watch over me as if I'm a helpless child?"

I realized that the moment I said that, I was crying. Kaname puts his arms around me and

hugged me close. I realized that I was crying uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I went to school as usual, but I didn't get the chance to talk to Zero again.

Takuma became my best friend, whenever he was told to guard me in my "jail", which started to

happen a lot, and it started to seem that Kaname really did think of me as a child, which I was

not happy about. He would come into my secret room and talk to me, some things he would

report back to Kaname, and other things stayed between us. I considered myself a prisoner at

Cross Academy, while I did the same routine every day. As much as I wanted to leave at times, I

knew I couldn't because Kaname would find me, my love for him began to dwindle. I no longer

found Kaname to be the vampire I would fall in love with. Instead I found myself falling for

Takuma. Takuma knew, but he also knew the law of purebloods, it states that purebloods are not

to marry, court or bond together with regular vampires, if we did then there would not be an heir

for the family. But what Takuma didn't know was a bend in that law. The bend was that this law

did not apply if the pureblood didn't have any siblings or family alive. If this were the case, and

with me it is the case, then the pureblood could marry, court or bond together with anyone he or

she chooses.


End file.
